


need a little help?

by heavenlyasylum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum
Summary: au where byulyi and nico minoru (from Marvel's runaways) are sisters and nico tries to help byul in getting a date with yongsun.





	need a little help?

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where nico is older than byulyi.

it's been the nth time byul groaned in either pain or disgust (maybe even both), and her sister, nico was not having any of it; especially when she's in the middle of practicing how to control the staff that she may or may not stole from her evil mother.

 

"can you stop groaning? it's getting on my nerves. don't make me use this thing on you, byul." nico threatened, holding her staff and glaring at the younger. 

 

"i will as soon as i get the courage to ask someone out." the latter got up from bed, looking dejected.

 

"so the reason you're groaning for hours now is because you're a lovesick fool?" nico mockingly said, trying to stop herself from laughing at byulyi's face. "care to tell your older sister?"

 

it's all sincere. although byulyi and nico aren't really close, regardless of the fact that they're sisters, they genuinely care for each other. it's just that they don't have a lot to talk about because of their stark differences.

 

byulyi was hesitant on telling her older sister, scared that she might just tease her. but when she noticed the sincere look nico was giving, she decided that maybe she needed a little help.

 

"remember kim yongsun?" byulyi started.

 

"kim yongsun, the girl you've been crushing on since kindergarten? the kim yongsun of your school's student government president?"

 

"yeah. the same kim yongsun who had a crush on you when we were in tenth grade." byulyi rolled her eyes. the older just shrugged.

 

nico's familiar with the bitter tone of byulyi's voice. especially when she brings up how yongsun had this huge crush on her to the point that she tried to talk to byulyi just to ask the things that she liked. one time, byulyi came home crying, all while complaining why yongsun had to have a crush on her older sister and not her. nico couldn't really say much that time, but she assured byulyi that she doesn't have a thing for yongsun. it's what made her sister stop crying.

 

"oh. so what about kim yongsun? is she your girlfriend now?" nico teased.

 

"how i wish." byulyi then went to her bag to grab an envelope, "i have two tickets for an awesome music festival and i badly want to invite her, but i don't know how."

 

"you're good friends with her, right? i'm sure she'd agree on going to it with you if you asked."

 

"but i don't know how to bring it up without sounding desperate. it's a lot more dif- oh will you stop laughing at my pain for once?" the younger threw a pillow at her laughing sister who caught it immediately.

 

"didn't mean to. you looked like you're about to cry, byul." nico mocked, earning another glare from her younger sister.

 

"maybe i should just give up and invite hyejin instead. we can go out for a few drinks after while i cry because of my failure." the younger said, burying her face in the pillow. 

 

it stings nico's heart to see her sister gloomy, but she doesn't know anything that could help byulyi's love problem. thinking of possible solutions, nico remembered that she's a wiccan. then it dawned on her. 

 

"of course! oh sweet jesus how can i forget?" nico shouted.

 

the loud voice startled byulyi who was about to sleep her hopelessness away.

 

"why are you so loud?"

 

"byulyi, oh my god. i just figured how can i help you!" the older girl said, waving the staff in front of her annoyed looking sister.

 

"what? are you going to hit yongsun with your magical staff and 'magically' make her fall in love with me?" byulyi scoffed, "forget it."

 

"will you stop being a bitch for a second and hear me out, please?" nico rolled her eyes. bickering is already a common thing to them (especially when nico uses all of byulyi's eyeliners). byulyi just gave her a look, urging her to continue.

 

"well, if you haven't forgotten yet, i'm a wiccan and i own a powerful staff that takes my orders - sometimes." the older one matter-of-factly stated, but byulyi remained unfazed.

 

"point is, byulyi, i can help you arrange a romantic confession for yongsun!" nico excitedly exclaimed, "i can order the staff to make it rain rose petals at the gym after your practice or something." the older tried to sound convincing.

 

"and then what?" byulyi raised her eyebrows.

 

"then you can tell her about the tickets? it's worth a try. and plus, didn't you say yongsun loves romantic stuff like flowers and chocolates?"

 

"yeah, she does." byulyi blushed at the thought of that time yongsun was gushing about how beautiful the roses looked, but all byulyi can think about was how yongsun's beauty puts the roses to shame.

 

"then let's try the raining rose petals thing! yongsun's going to love it so much she's going to choke in romance." nico jumped.

 

"no choking involved, please." the younger laughed and hugged her sister, muttering a quiet 'thanks'.

 

now nico just have to figure out how to make it rain rose petals at the gym.

 

-

 

byulyi's been walking back and forth in the girls' shower room since their volleyball practice ended. she's panicking because her sister nico, who promised to help her out hasn't arrived yet. byulyi's just thankful that yongsun's taking her time to shower or she will have no choice but to make an excuse to stay a bit longer than usual.

 

byulyi and yongsun were always the last ones to leave after practice. even if they had a rough training, they don't really mind spending a bit more of their time talking to each other about random topics that's been buzzing in their minds. byulyi always comes home from practice exhausted, but the warmth she's feeling caused by spending a few minutes with yongsun overpowers it. she hates to admit that she's whipped, but she is truly, totally, and exceedingly whipped for yongsun.

 

the younger heard a click. it was yongsun coming out of the cubicle, dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans. byulyi thought she's the most beautiful woman her eyes ever laid on. she felt unworthy to be graced by someone perfect like kim yongsun.

 

"byulyi?" yongsun waved her hand in front of byulyi who was busy daydreaming, "byulyi, are you okay?" 

 

with that, byulyi came back to her senses and realized how close the brunette was to her face.

 

"i, uh, yeah. I'm good. sorry for zoning out." byulyi tried to laugh it off. the latter just gave her a small smile which byulyi gladly returned. it faded slowly when she felt her phone vibrating, indicating a call from none other than her sister.

 

"hey, i got to take this call. i'll wait for you outside, okay?" byulyi tried not to sound suspicious. yongsun just gave her a small nod before opening her makeup bag to freshen up.

 

as soon as byulyi stepped out of the shower room, she immediately saw her older sister sitting on the bench, dressed in of course, her usual goth getup all while waving at byulyi. 

 

"didn't you receive any of my calls and texts? you're so lucky she took her time in the shower!" byulyi nagged.

 

"hello to you, too, byul." the older sarcastically said, moving her bag closer, "i was busy figuring out how to use the staff for you, so yes, it took me a while."

 

"you should've texted me."

 

"i'm here now, okay? and oh, yongsun just came out - hi, yongsun." nico shifted her gaze on the brunette beside byulyi and smiled.

 

"hello. been a while since i last saw you."

 

byulyi didn't even notice that yongsun was already beside her. she started panicking in her head, and the fact that nico was giving her a teasing look doesn't help.

 

but the older isn't that evil. when she noticed how tensed byulyi was, she didn't hesitate to jump in and do the headstart.

 

"i'm actually here to help byulyi with something, right byul?" nico said, gesturing at the bag beside her.

 

"ah, yes. she's here to back me up." byulyi laughed awkwardly. yongsun was eyeing the both of them, trying to look for answers. 

 

"for what exactly, byul?" the brunette asked, confused. 

 

byulyi turned to look at her older sister, as if giving her the cue to do her magic. nico grabbed the staff from her bag, earning a soft gasp from yongsun. the brunette returned her gaze at byulyi who was looking at her with so much warmth and hopeful eyes.

 

"make it rain flower petals!" nico ordered the staff, causing it to light up. she got excited because it's working. 

 

 

or so she thought.

 

 

instead of making it rain rose petals at the gym, she sent both yongsun and byulyi flying twelve feet from the ground, close to reaching the ceiling of the gym. byulyi was already cursing at her.

 

"oh shit." the older muttered.

 

"what the fuck, nico?" byulyi shouted. she glanced at yongsun who still have her eyes closed. their hands intertwined tightly, not planning to let go.

 

"sorry! i have no idea why it sent you up there. i swear i said the right order." the older shouted back, dodging the shoe byulyi threw at her from above.

 

"i swear to god if you don't get us back down from here safely i'm going to haunt you!" the younger said trying her best to avert her eyes from looking down. byulyi turned to look at yongsun who's been squirming with her eyes shut close and hands holding on to her tight. 

 

"yong, are you alright?" byulyi asked, knowing that the brunette is most probably not.

 

"i don't know, byul. is being twelve feet from the ground and possibly falling to your death alright?"

 

"uh-"

 

"no, it isn't alright, byulyi!" yongsun shouted, her hold on byulyi's arms got tighter, "i can't believe this is how i'm going to die. i haven't even done my homework yet."

 

"i'm really sorry about this. this- this isn't how it should happen." the younger said, pleading, "nico! you better think of something quick before i call mom and have you grounded for a month!"

 

"geez, byulyi. i'm trying to figure it out, okay? just hang in there, literally." the older joked causing byulyi to throw her left shoe at her.

 

yongsun still have her eyes close and byulyi felt really guilty because everything's partly her fault too. so much for trying to get the girl, she thought.

 

"yongsun, i'm sorry about this. my sister's trying to find a way how to get us down safely." yongsun then slowly opened her eyes, looking up straight to byulyi's apologetic gaze. 

 

"when you told me that your sister hates you, i didn't know that it's that bad to pull off a prank like this." even when yongsun's scared, she couldn't help but feel bad for byulyi.

 

"this isn't actually a prank." byulyi quietly said, "it was supposed to rain rose petals but i guess things didn't work out well."

 

"i don't get it, byul." yongsun can't catch what byulyi was getting at.

 

"i just wanted everything to be special - for this confession to be special because maybe, maybe it would make my chances on you higher." byulyi muttered shyly, looking elsewhere to avoid yongsun's eyes.

 

"byul,"

 

"i've liked you for a very long time, yong. i've been crushing on you since kindergarten until now and i'm sorry if i couldn't hold my feelings back." byulyi's voice quivered but she continued, "when we were in tenth grade and you told me you had a crush on my sister, my heart shattered but i tried my best to look unaffected because you were smiling so brightly. and i wanted to see that smile for a really long time even though it was killing me."

 

byulyi didn't notice that she failed holding back the tears when she felt yongsun wiping it away with her soft thumbs. feeling the need to continue, byulyi grabbed yongsun's hands to stop her.

 

"i like you, yong. even if you will hate and ignore me after this, at least i won't have any regrets because i tried." the younger finally looked up to meet yongsun's eyes, "i'm not expecting anything in return. i just want to tell you because you have the right to know how i really feel about you."

 

for how long they've known each other, byulyi knows how easy it is to tell what yongsun is feeling based on the look of her eyes. but now, byulyi can't seem to find answers no matter how hard she analyzes yongsun's expression. by that time, she was already accepting her defeat and planning on calling hyejin to go out for a beer later tonight. before byulyi can mutter another word, she felt yongsun's arms pulling her to close the gap in between.

 

in that moment, the younger felt that everything stopped and there's just her and yongsun, twelve feet above the ground kissing. byulyi was finally kissing the girl of her dreams and it felt amazing - incomparable to how first kisses were described in romantic novels she read before. yongsun's lips were soft and plump, just how she imagined it to be. their kiss was gentle but filled with so much passion that's been brimming inside them since forever.

 

waiting for the right time felt draining, but byulyi wouldn't have it any other way. especially now that she's kissing yongsun. the years of waiting, countless whispers of love when the other person isn't paying attention, and times where her pillow were stained by her tears were all worth it. yongsun was worth it.

 

the brunette was the first one to slowly pull away from the kiss. she saw how byulyi's eyes were still closed and smiled at the sight of it.  _cute._ byulyi opened her eyes, only to meet the woman of her life smiling sweetly at her, cheeks tinted in a light shade of red. it was only then that byulyi noticed that they were already on the ground, and they're still holding onto each other.

 

"i hope that was enough to erase your doubts and convey my answer." yongsun said, shyly rubbing her arms, "i like you too, byul. i'm sorry if i hurt you before, although unintentionally."

 

"what happened in the past doesn't matter anymore. what matters to me is that the one-sided love i thought of before, isn't one-sided after all." byulyi took yongsun's hand and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on it. they were lost at each other's eyes, but the moment was soon interrupted.

 

"guys? i'm still here watching all the romance happen." nico started waving the staff to gain their attention.

 

"ugh, god." byulyi turned to look at yongsun again, "i'm sorry about her. she can be a little annoying sometimes."

 

"it's fine, byulyi." the brunette laughed.

 

"i heard that, you dumbass." the older sister retorted, "aren't you going to ask yongsun for something else?"

 

"i was going to do that but you interrupted us!" byulyi shouted back, her face turning into red. 

 

"what is it, byul?" the brunette asked. byulyi took out two tickets from her pocket and showed it to yongsun.

 

"i bought tickets for a music festival that has you favourite bands included in the lineup. i was hoping if you want to come with me? it, uh, can be like our first date or something." the younger looked at the brunette who was trying to suppress a laugh, "it's not that i'm rushing things between us. i - i don't mean to put any pressure on you, i swear. i just want to spend time with you and hear you sing along to the songs. god i'm rambling, i'm sorry for being such a mess i -" 

 

yongsun pressed a chaste kiss at byulyi's lips and gigled when byul stiffened, "i'd love to come with you, byul. don't worry, i think you look cute."

 

"t-thanks." byulyi stuttered, still in daze because of yongsun's kiss. 

 

yongsun fixed her composure and told byulyi to call her to talk about the date before saying goodbye. the younger just nodded dreamily, still standing in the middle looking like a fool. she didn't even notice that yongsun already left until nico had to lightly slap her.

 

"the fuck?"

 

"great. i thought you were dead or something." the older laughed while byulyi rubbed her cheek, "if you didn't hear, yongsun told you to call her later."

 

"she did?" 

 

"while you were busy daydreaming, yes. you should've seen your face." 

 

nico didn't stop laughing at her sister while she was gathering her belongings and preparing to leave. she never thought that byulyi was really that whipped for yongsun. they both walked off together, with the older still mocking byulyi's face when yongsun kissed her.

 

"god, shut up. don't forget that you sent us flying twelve feet above!" byulyi started hitting her sister who kept on dodging it.

 

"it wasn't that bad. at least you got to talk to her, right?"

 

"i'm telling mom." the younger threatened.

 

"i helped you get a date with yongsun and this is how you'll repay me?" nico feined offense and byulyi just snorted.

 

"hmm. i'll think about it then."

 

"you better not tell mom or i'll make it rain at the concert, byul." nico glared.

 

"that can be a good thing, though. yongsun and i can have a romantic kiss under the rain." the younger had this dreamy smile that almost made nico puke. lovesick byulyi can be gross, she thought.

 

"disgusting."

 

"shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this. i hope you enjoyed as much as i did writing it. :D i couldn't really unsee the resemblance between lyrica (who played nico minoru) and byulyi so i had to.
> 
> sorry if there are typos and grammatical errors. i will proofread soon.
> 
> p.s. do you want me to write a bonus chapter where nico actually made it rain during the music festival just so moonsun can have a romantic kiss under the rain™? 
> 
> or do you want jealous byulyi in tenth grade when yongsun was crushing on nico?
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
